


Тосты и тесты

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: Только вот есть один нюанс, о котором Джесси предпочла не докладывать нижестоящим отделам
Relationships: Jesse Faden/Emily Pope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Тосты и тесты

Жизнь с партнером-параутилитом определенно имеет свои особенности. Обычно Эмили старалась разграничивать работу и личную жизнь — того требовали и Бюро, и здравый смысл. Но с Джесси все стало совсем иначе.

К использованию параспособностей в быту даже привыкать не пришлось — летающие по квартире из пункта А в пункт Б полотенце, апельсин или пульт от телевизора не представляют из себя ничего выходящего за рамки того, что Эмили и так ежедневно видит в Бюро, работая с измененными предметами. Только вот есть один нюанс, о котором Джесси предпочла не докладывать нижестоящим отделам. И в самом деле, зачем, если все неудобства легко поправить одним прикосновением руки? Тостер рисует на хлебе рожицы или сердечки, почтовый ящик выплевывает письма счастья, обещающие долгих лет жизни, папоротник на подоконнике, вяло трепыхающийся на сквозняке с самого переезда Эмили в эту квартиру, зацвел и напустил на всю кухню какой-то странной пыльцы, а степлер, которым она прошивает домашние записи, иногда норовит игриво куснуть за палец. Со степлерами вообще всякое часто случается, карма у них такая. (Да, да, из Бюро нельзя выносить личные вещи, бла-бла-бла, к черту контроль).

По большей части ничего страшного или опасного. Все вокруг Джесси рано или поздно становится измененным — у Эмили есть тысяча гипотез о том, как это работает, — но стоит ей махнуть рукой и прикрыть глаза, задумавшись о чем-то известном ей одной, как предмет, подпространственно крякнув, уступает силе и успокаивается, снова сливаясь с посредственно-скучным окружением.

— Знаешь, тостер, пожалуй, не трогай, — говорит ей Эмили за завтраком, рассматривая на куске хлеба очередной рисунок. Над раковиной застенчиво левитирует грязная тарелка. — Люди за такую технику деньги платят.

— Измененную? Или изменяющую хлеб? — Джесси отпивает кофе, пряча улыбку за чашкой.

— И ту, и другую, но первое — это уже работа оперативников Бюро, не моя. — Джесси поднимает на нее глаза. — Моя — наблюдать за параутилитами и объектами силы в естественной среде обитания.

— И как успехи?

— Начинаю думать, что у нас-то все как раз в порядке.

— Под контролем, — отвечает Джесси, и Эмили закатывает глаза на шутку, которую слышала уже раз сто, не меньше. — Как думаешь, человек может стать измененным объектом? — Неожиданно серьезно спрашивает Джесси, прощупывая что-то внутри нее, словно тот самый шатающийся зуб, который без конца трогаешь языком, тем самым приближая его выпадение.

Эмили открывает было рот, чтобы вывалить на Джесси все, что она думала по этому поводу за последние недели, но замолкает — а потом кладет ладонь на ее руку.

Кожа у Джесси немного шершавая — не любит тратить деньги на крема и прочую дребедень.

В чем различие человека, подвергшегося влиянию параутилита, и, собственно, параутилита?

Глаза у Джесси серьезные, и когда она так на нее смотрит, то вокруг ее силуэта кружатся концентрические голубовато-серебристые гало.

«Это подходящая тема для научной работы», — хочет отшутиться Эмили, но вслух отвечает:

— Представляешь, это ведь, значит, придется проводить тесты на самой себе, — и чувствует, как ее накрывает искренний восторг.


End file.
